Where Plagg Misses Some
by The-Fourth-Queen
Summary: A Plagg-centric story where the kwami is bored in. He wanders about an Adrien-lacking room, lost in his own thoughts. Then Tikki calls, and for a moment, all is good. Then Adrien returns, and all is well. One-shot


_This drabble was inspired by my amazing little sister, when she would follow me all around to discuss Plagg, Tikki and Adrien. This one's for you, Little Thing._

* * *

Plagg rolled over on Adrien's pillow and allowed his body to sink into the softness- but it was never as soft as Adrien's soft hands and warm neck. But it was all Plagg had to deal with until the boy was done with his father's piano lessons. And Plagg was bored beyond belief.

The kwami rolled off the pillow like a miniature avalanche, and he bounced onto the mattress. He landed face down- and his tail was limp against his legs. Plagg sighed, and drifted through the mattress until he hovered just above the ground- and under Adrien's bed.

Plagg dropped himself- but instead of the smooth hard floor he was expecting- he got the rough hard something else. The kwami's eyes shot open, and thanked the lucky ladybug for his night vision- because it was so dark under that bed.

Plagg went on his knees, and then he grinned at the thought of him having knees but no toes. But he was quickly distracted by the obstruction in his path. It was a box. But there were markings on it- suspiciously like wood.

Plagg twisted his head, and then he decided that it would be better if he pulled it out into the light. It didn't occur to him that he could be going through Adrien's private things, until the box was already being poked at by him.

Plagg frowned, but then spoke out loud, "If Adrien wanted this to be private- he would have put a lock on it."

And on that idea, Plagg tugged at the box. It wasn't heavy- but it had a rather annoying size. Plagg sighed, and then decided that it wasn't worth the time. So away he went up back onto the bed- back onto the pillows that could never replace Adrien.

"Why's Adrien taking so loooong?" Plagg moaned in absolute misery but of course, no one could hear him.

Plagg glanced up to the ceiling, then back to the floor. His head bobbed as he looked up and down, then to his left, and back to his-

Plagg's head snapped back to his left. There was Adrien's phone. Plagg dashed to it. He picked it up and grinned at his reflection, just to see his gleaming pair of fangs. They didn't disappoint.

But that grin faded. Plagg sighed again, and allowed the phone to drop back onto the bed. And when he did that- the phone lit up. Plagg spared a glance to the picture of Adrien and Nino grinning. Plagg tilted his head, and watched the bright eyes of the boys.

"Adrien never smiles like that when he's modeling," Plagg noted, and he tapped the phone. Then the numbers came up.

Plagg frowned, for the life of him he couldn't remember Adrien's password. And the kwami fondly recalled Adrien trying to teach him.

Plagg smiled, and he reminisced how Adrien had thrown his hands up into the air and cried, "Why can't you remember any other code than your cheese safe?"

And both of them had laughed it off when Plagg said he only had to phase through it. And Plagg chuckled again, and he looked fondly at Adrien's picture. Then he put it down.

"Wow. I'm getting clingy." Plagg exclaimed to himself, but he knew he didn't mind.

Plagg floated from the bed, and went to Adrien's couch. He sat on the armrest, and lingered there for a while. The room was almost as big as a small house- and it also had two stories. But Plagg knew it couldn't keep a fourteen year old down for any significant amount of time. And if Plagg hadn't come along with super powers, the kwami knew that somehow Adrien would have done something about his situation.

Plagg looked around the room again, and in front of him- sitting on the couch, sat two very special dolls. The grin broke out on the kwami's face as he recognized the LadyNoir dolls. Plagg flew to them, and picked them up.

They were not very realistic- exaggerating the eyes and Chat Noir's hair was not so spiky. But Plagg knew that Adrien adored his dolls- and it showed with the amount of wear and tear they had. The paint was chipped around the joints, and Ladybug's hair was breaking apart.

Plagg snorted, and recalled how Adrien would sit and play with these dolls like the child he was. The countless adventures that almost always mirrored the actual happenings- Plagg's favorites were always the ones involving Marinette and Chat Noir. He enjoyed how Adrien's face would hold that fond smile and he would act so gently with the normal barbie doll that he dubbed Marinette.

But playtime would never be disrespectful- most times Plagg noticed that Adrien practiced his puns with the dolls. And would improve his joking by anticipating Ladybug's reaction. But Plagg believed that the real Ladybug was a better judge than the stiff dolls- at least she would laugh.

Plagg picked up the two dolls- they were taller than him, but he easily lifted them. He flew up with a doll in each hand- and he placed them on Adrien's pillow, right next to the white phone. But before Plagg could even think of doing anything- the phone buzzed.

Plagg arched an eye ridge, especially when the shy smile of an ebony called 'Princess' appeared on the screen. But one ring later and the phone cut off. Plagg flew closer- and waited for it to ring again, but it didn't.

Plagg sighed, but an entertained smile remained on his face.

"Marinette is so adorable," he chuckled with himself, and he shook his head slowly, "She's crushing so hard on him."

And the phone buzzed once more- but this time when it rang, Plagg felt a direct pull. He jumped. And the familiar tinge rang through his body with that light feeling in his head- but it wasn't unpleasant.

"Tikki!" he cried and he dashed forward.

And just as Adrien does, Plagg swiped up at that green phone icon. He waited with a concerned frown on his face, but half of his mouth was etching into a smile. Then his smile became a full one when he heard a soft voice ask his name.

"Plagg? Hello?"

Plagg broke out into a happy laugh, "Tikki!"

And she mirrored his laugh. And he could hear how relieved she sounded. And he could also hear how her laughter sounded more like a child's giggles and how he could almost picture her covering her mouth trying to hold back the laughter and how her eyes would be closed and her body would just barely hunched over-

"Tikki, I've missed you!" Plagg sighed happily, and her laughter descended into quit giggles when he said, "Even more than cheese!"

Tikki sighed, and without words, Plagg knew she felt the same. He could almost feel her emotions without her speaking. It was their gift- being two halves of a whole- always connected- forever intertwined.

But something was off, and Tikki's next words asked, "Are you okay Plagg?"

Plagg frowned slightly, and inched closer to the phone, "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?"

He heard her nod, but that was just a feeling, "Mhm, but I had this feeling that you weren't okay. So I borrowed my chosen's phone and called yours,"

The realization hit Plagg first, and he broke into little chuckles, "Oh Tikki. I was bored."

And she gave a squeak of surprise, "That strong?"

Plagg laughed, but pulled himself just a bit closer but not enough to touch the phone, "Yeah- Adrien's playing piano with his father."

Tikki continued his sentence in that understanding tone of hers, "And you miss him more than you thought you would?"

No use denying it, but Plagg still tried, "Psh- no! I was just a little bored."

Tikki giggled again, and if Plagg had looked into a mirror, he would have seen that same dopey smile that Adrien had for Ladybug. But he and Tikki did have something akin to the humans, and that was love.

Tikki spoke first, "Then I must go Plagg,"

Plagg shot up, and he protested, "Tikki! No!"

And he could picture how her body froze, and then her eyes would drop and her body would slump forward so she could whisper, "I'm sorry Plagg, but I thought this was an emergency."

Plagg shook his head slowly, but he knew he had to leave. But he didn't want to leave on such a sad note. Tikki shouldn't get sad, he promised himself never to leave her sad again, but with this distance, it was getting harder and harder. But didn't mean he wouldn't try.

Plagg gave a silly little smile, and then said, "Okay Tikki, I love you, right?"

He heard her open her mouth to reply, but he cut her off, "We're really good friends…"

It took Tikki a full second to recognize Adrien's words about Marinette. And it had the desired reaction. She burst into the most beautiful giggles he ever had the blessings to hear. And he chuckled with her. The glee caused him to roll onto his back, and he knew she would be doing the same.

Tikki finally replied through her giggles, and she tried in vain to scold him, "Plagg!"

He sang innocently, "What?"

"That's not funny," and he knew she was pouting, but she would have glimmer in her amazing eyes- the remaining of her laugh, "They really do love each other."

Plagg corrected her, "But they don't know it yet,"

Tikki giggled softly again, and that sound made Plagg surge with pride. He had succeeded in making her laugh again. And that would please him immensely whenever he thought of her.

"Bye Tikki," he told her with a teasing tint to his words, and she giggled again before replying, "Stay out of trouble Plagg,"

But he knew that she knew that he knew he wouldn't.

The phone cut off with a beep, but it left Plagg grinning. He rolled onto his back, but slammed into Ladybug's doll. He didn't let that smile slip from his face when he flew up to take Chat Noir's doll and put it to lie next to his soul mate. Plagg chuckled again.

"You two are such dorks," Plagg told the dolls, and he poked Chat in the head as he usually would, "You especially Mr. Cheesy Puns."

Plagg's ears pricked, and he heard footsteps outside Adrien's room. He gasped, and looked left to right and up for a hiding place. The door opened, and Plagg dove through the bed. And he landed on that annoying box from earlier- but floated right through it the second afterwards.

But there was something in that box. Plagg's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He rubbed his eyes, and blinked slowly- either his night vision was lying or…

Plagg grinned so that his cheeks protested, "Aww… Adrien!"

"Plagg?" Adrien's voice called from above, "The coast is clear- come out now."

Plagg zipped out of the box, but flew behind it to push it out and into the light. But Plagg couldn't see where he was going, so he had absolutely no idea that Adrien had stooped to peer under the bed. Until he felt an obstruction on his path and Adrien yelped.

Plagg flew through the box and out from the bed's shadow. He found Adrien sitting on the ground, holding his nose and pouting. The boy looked too adorable for his own good, and Plagg laughed with good humor.

Adrien rubbed his nose, "Ow."

Plagg snickered, but flew closer to the boy to check on him- just in case. He was fine, but just a little pink. And Adrien became pinker when he caught sight of the wooden box that Plagg had brought out. Plagg saw this, and he snickered.

Plagg flew closer, and put on a teasing smile that he used on Adrien whenever Ladybug was on the topic, "What's in the box Lover-Boy?"

Adrien flushed deeper, and he crept towards to box to pull it onto his lap, "I'm making Marinette a lucky bracelet for her birthday."

Plagg's face broke into another wide grin, "Aww… That's adorable!"

Adrien shied his eyes away from Plagg, "It's nothing much… Marinette is just such a good friend that I want to do something special for her,"

Plagg's smile flickered into a frown, and he gave Adrien a bored look. He downed his head, and peered at a smiling Adrien. Plagg shook his head.

He murmured to himself, "Tikki was right- this isn't even funny anymore…"

Plagg flew next to Adrien, and shook his head slowly once again, "Oblivious."

And then Plagg flew to Adrien's shoulder to rest on his neck, "But you're a good kid."

Adrien grinned at that, and he continued to poke around at the beads. And Plagg looked up at the boy, and he sighed. He knew that smile- it was the same smile he wore when he thought of Tikki. Plagg chuckled to himself, and went back to watching his boy. Someday… they would be reunited... but until then- Plagg would be satisfied as he was- even if he would sometimes be bored.


End file.
